


Seven Seas High Adventures

by GleeGirl1221



Series: Writing Samples [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, bad sexy/dirty talk, everything about this is fictional!!, it kinda ends on a questionable stance, theo is basically a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Theo isn't as good as Mikael thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Danger?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little trilogy of oneshots I wrote for a new rp I was in. This is for writing reference only.
> 
> Originally written: May 2014.

The brunette sixteen year old had just finished talking to his friends and was now currently wandering aimlessly around the deck, doing nothing. Mikael had no plans in mind, just letting himself calm down as he walked nearer to the side of the boat, watching the waves crash together and smelling the salt.

 

 

+++

 

The sophomore wasn't really sure what he was going to expect at Seven Seas High, his parents had just enrolled him and his brother to this for a new learning experience. Mikael didn't really know anybody, except for his twin, and he felt like he was annoying everyone else, not really knowing what to talk about -- he wasn't really a people person, and he didn't really go out and socialize. He just wanted to make some friends but he didn't want to be annoying and ask them to be friends with him.

 

Mikael was currently sitting on one of the benches and staring at the ocean in front of him, when he felt another presence next to him. The brunette turned his head to find another boy next to him, Gabe. "Hey Gabe", the sophomore said, smiling at the taller male, the curly haired boy had been nice to him and thought that Mikael was interesting, or well, at least the brunette thought so. He saw the other male turn his head and grin back at him, "Oh no, I'm not Gabe. He's my brother. I'm Theo", the other male replied back, smirking as he put out his hand for the sophomore to shake. 

 

Mikael blushed a little, feeling embarrassed that he already confused two people. He didn't mean to do that, it was just hard to keep track since there were twins everywhere. "Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you Theo", he replied as he shook the junior's hand. "I'm Mikael", the brunette replied, watching the curly haired boy grin even wider. "Well, hey there Mikael", Theo replied back, scooting closer to him. "Whadaya doing here?", the junior asked him and Mikael replied, "Just sitting here. Watching the ocean and maybe I'll see the sunset", looking straight into the ocean again.

 

"Hmmm, do you like sunsets?" the older boy asked the brunette, as he turned to face back to curly haired kid and nodded, answering the question. "Do you think they are pretty?", and the sophomore nodded as he paid attention towards the ocean again, watching the waves move up and down. "Do you think I'm pretty?", he felt the other male ask, feeling his warm breath on his neck as Mikael jumped and turned to face him, backing away a little.

 

"Cause I think you are. You're very  _ very _ pretty Mikael", he  shivered a bit when he felt the junior caress his cheek, and Mikael felt his cheeks heat up, not expecting the older male to tell him that. "I-uh, thank you? And, yeah, I-I do", the sixteen year old replied, stuttering a bit as his blush deepened. 

 

"Mhmm" the curly haired junior replied as he scooted closer, his hand not removed from Mikael's face, as he leaned in and kissed him. Mikael widened his eyes, not expecting that gesture from the older male, and started to push him away, but couldn't move since he was kept in place by Theo.

 

He felt the other male move away, and watched him lick his lips. "Mhmm, sweet, as I had thought", and saw the junior smirk. "Why did you do that?" Mikael asked, still shocked at the spontaneous kiss. He had never really kissed anyone before, and didn't really expect it to like that.  _ Did that count as his first kiss? Did Theo steal it? _

 

"You look hot as fuck and wanted to know whether you kiss well" he heard the older male reply back, and Mikael looked down, not really feeling comfortable. "And what did you think?" Mikael asked, "your kissing could do better, but it's all fine right now", he heard the taller boy reply back to him and watched him stand up. "You're too innocent but you're hot. Call me if you wanna fuck, darling" he heard the other male call out to him, as he felt a piece of paper being put in his hands and felt the other male kissing him again before watching him walk away.

 

_ What the actual hell was that? _ Mikael thought to himself.


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if it seems that nothing could make his day worse, something does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after his whole dilemma w/ Theo, and he and his crush, Gabriel, are in a tiff so yeah, just in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> Originally written: May 2014.

As the brunette walked away from the other boy, he started to push past all the people, trying to find somewhere to lock himself up, quickly wiping any stray tears that had managed to escape. He was so just upset, he felt like the whole event from earlier was his fault, and he didn't know how to stop it. After walking for a few minutes, he found himself situated inside the ballroom, and started to head towards the piano. He sat down and started playing a few chords, just dabbling till he found something that he liked and started playing it and soon enough he started to sing the chorus of that song as well. 

 

_          Cause you had a bad day _

_ You're taking one down _

_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_ You say you don't know _

_ You tell me don't lie _

_ You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_ You had a bad day _

_ You've seen what you like _

_ And how does it feel for one more time _

_ You had a bad day _

 

His voice filled the room and his eyes were closed, not wanting to face reality as he just flowed with the music. As the song was over, he opened his eyes and reality hit back at him again, making him bury his face with his hands, feeling the tears fall once again. 


	3. I Swear This Time I Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little advice is all what Mikael needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably sometime after the dilemma and the tiff between him and Gabe, probably like a week?? 
> 
> Originally written: May 2014.

The blue eyed sophomore was currently laying on his bed,  staring at the ceiling — looking up at the pitch black room surrounding him. He shifted a bit to his side and looked at the bright bold lights blaring ‘2:07’ and Mikael groaned, tossing onto his back again. The brunette had been getting no sleep for the past few days and he had no idea why … well, he had a hunch, but he didn’t dwell too much on that, not actually believing that it was the cause for his lack of sleep.

  
+++

 

Mikael stayed in his bed, trying to count sheep in his head, before actually whispering it, feeling so bored with himself and tired of trying to force himself to sleep. He continued his actions for a few more minutes before he groaned, grumbling on how it would be just easier if he had remembered to bring his sleeping pills, as he slowly sat up on the bed, and trudged to the bathroom, immediately squinting his eyes as he flipped the light switch on. The blue eyed male looked into the mirror and scrunched up his face — he looked like shit and splashed some water on his face, shaking him up a little.

 

The tired sophomore walked out of the bathroom and lazily put on his dark blue hoodie over his bare chest, his plaid purple pajamas over his boxers, and socks on his feet and grabbed his phone and room key and walked carefully out of his bedroom, making sure that he wasn’t disturbing any of the other rooms, next to him, and their passengers that were currently asleep.

Mikael just wandered around aimlessly around the ship, staying near the dock, shivering as he felt the cold breeze hitting against him. The younger and shorter male just sat on one of the benches for about a few minutes before getting up again, deciding that he was bored and wanted something to liven him up and started walking again, trying to see if any rooms were available, though he doubted that any would be.

 

Just as the blue eyed brunette was about to give up hope, he saw that one room — the music room, was still lit up and that one person was inside there. He knocked on the door quietly and then slowly opened it to see another male inside, a raven haired kid. “H-hi, mind if I come in?”,  Mikael asked before watching the dark skinned kid nod back at him. “I’m Mikael by the way”, the shorter boy randomly spurted out, feeling like the other male should know that bit of information. “Dominic, but you can call me Dom”, the boy, well, Dom replied, focusing on the paper that he was reading.

 

Mikael raised his eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what caught the taller raven haired boy’s attention as he walked over to the other boy’s side and his eyes widened when he saw the sheet music, immediately recognizing the lyrics written on the page. “Where the hell did you get that?”, the younger boy asked, a little bit confused and angry, snatching the piece of paper away from the other male’s hands. He looked up to see Dom throw his hands up, as in surrender, before replying, “Sorry, didn’t know it was yours… this is yours, right?”, the taller boy asked quizzically, raising his one eyebrow for added effect.

 

The younger blue eyed brunette wondered whether he should lie about writing that song but after a few moments of pondering, he shamefully nodded his head, not liking it at all. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me it’s bad, I know it sucks”, the sophomore said before he looked up, raising his eyebrow when he heard a laugh in response. “Y-you think it sucks? Oh my god, you really don’t have enough confidence in yourself, kid”, he heard Dom reply, trying to regain his breath from doubling over from laughter just only a few seconds ago.

 

He watched the dark skinned male walk over to him and take back the piece of sheet music and walked over to the piano, knowing full well what Dominic was going to do, and when he heard the melody being played on the instrument, his answers had been confirmed. He walked closer to the piano and the other male, his eyes widening when he heard the other male sing. He sang like a god, Mikael thought to himself, or well, at least he thought it. "Why thank you, I didn't know you thought that" Dom replied back, chuckling a little, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh haha, sorry, you heard me?”, the shorter male asked, blushing a little bit in embarrassment, as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he saw the other male nod in response. "Sing", Dom suddenly stated. The blue eyed boy chuckled a bit before replying, "you sing much better than me though". "Nope, you wrote it, I'm pretty sure you know how to sing it", the raven haired boy replied, still continuing to play the song. Mikael cleared his throat before closing his eyes, letting the words flow out naturally.

 

_          So I'll sing a melody _

___ And hope to God he's listening _

_ Sleeping softly while I sing _

_ And I'll be your memories _

_ Your lullaby for all the times _

_ Hoping that my voice could get it right _

 

When Mikael opened his eyes, he was faced with a jaw dropped Dominic, clapping, "Wow man, no no, this song fits your voice perfectly", the dark skinned boy said, still in awe. "So, who's the guy? Have you sang this song to him?", Mikael heard the taller boy ask him before shaking his head. "Um, I don't know whether you know him, but his name is Gabriel. And no, I didn't sing this song to him, w-we kinda had a falling out", the younger male replied back, his eyes looking downwards to the ground. "Oh that's a shame, but you should sing it, maybe he might change his mind", he heard Dominic reply. And Mikael nodded, hopefully their argument may come to an end ... but he was unsure whether their friendship would ever be back to normal again.


End file.
